1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic anti-glare device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with a sun visor to protect the eyes of an occupant from sunlight and to ensure the vision of the occupant. However, a typical sun visor blocks a wide range in the vision of the driver. To cope with this, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-29245 proposes an anti-glare device in which a liquid crystal panel is disposed between an occupant and the windshield and a light-shielding pattern is formed only in part the liquid crystal panel. Such an anti-glare device disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-29245 changes the shape and position of the light-shielding pattern according the position of the sun.
However, in a vehicle which is running, the position of the sun with respect to the vehicle changes all the times. For instance, when a vehicle is turning, the position of the sun with respect to the vehicle significantly changes in the right or left direction. In addition, due to vibration of the vehicle while running, the position of the sun with respect to the vehicle finely moves up and down repeatedly all the times. With the anti-glare device disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-29245, the position of the light-shielding pattern changes all the times according to such movement of the vehicle. In such a situation, the light-shielding pattern frequently moves in the vision of an occupant, which gives an annoying impression to the occupant.